Team SMRK - Beacon's Heroes (SYOC)
by Astonish441
Summary: Team SMRK (Shamrock) become the leading characters in an alternate universe. Former students of Beacon Academy, graduates. The leaders of the resistance against the threat, thats lurking in the shadows. Will they be able to stop them and take back the world that they once knew or fall in defeat? (AU)(SYOC)
1. Team SMRK - Beacon's Heroes Introduction

**This story is a story I decided to work on for a production I am owner of with a friend. This story is a alternate reality to the original RWBY, so Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, or CFVY will not exist. This story is roleplayed out.**

 **If you're interested in joining, the SYOC, DM me with the application.**

 **Also I have two professors, (Headmaster Cinna and Professor Ebony) Anyone can put the name in the name slot and create a character out of them, it would help me alot! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Team SMRK**  
S - Shamrock Prasinos ( **Mine** )  
M -  
R -  
K -

Headmaster Cinna -  
Professor Ebony -

* * *

 **Application**

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Semblance:  
Semblance Description:  
Weapon Name:  
Brief Weapon Description:

Apperance:

Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fears:  
Secrets:

Short Story History:

* * *

 **Update 1 (March 30th 2018): Thanks for all the submissions! I got a lot of interesting people! Most of them are M names lol. So please no more! This will be up for submissions until early-mid April! So please send your OCs in if you havent already, and I would love someone to make the Professor OCs. Makes my workload A LOT lighter! Thanks again!**


	2. Cast so far

**\- Team SMRK -**

 **S - Shayna Prasinos (Mine)  
M - Makoto Inazuka (Sweet brick)  
R - Riveria Jacquelyn Hyde (Warbound Immortal)  
K - Kalt Dyr - (ObieSenpai)**

 **Headmaster Cinna - ?**  
 **Professor Ebony - ?**

 **Update 3/31/2018  
Thank you guys for all the submission! I really liked all of them, but I had to choose 3 of them. I had a lot of bumps in the road to get to this point. I had ideas for every character I got, but some of them didn't seem like they would fit the story, I had imagined. I even had to switch my characer up a bit, changing my gender from Male to Female and my semblance, (Don't worry, I had like 3 others as back up in case something like this were to happen.) So in the end these are the 3 people that I have chosen, so very sorry if you didn't get chosen, but I hope you still will read it. It would be a huge support for my studio that I co-own Lilac Galaxy. Please follow us for all major updates or future stories that we might be doing! We are on Facebook (Lilac Galaxy), Instagram (lilacgalaxyproductions), and Twitter (Lilac_Galaxy)!**

 **Still waiting for people to make a character out of the Headmaster and Professor (They're this universe's Ozpin and Goodwitch). If I don't get them by my deadline, which is beginning to mid April I would have to figure out something for them**.

 **Thanks again!  
** **\- Partner of the Studio**


	3. Final Cast, for now

Team SMRK

S - Shayna Prasinos (Mine)  
M - Makoto Inazuka (Sweet brick)  
R - Rivera Jacquelyn Hyde (Warbound Immortal)  
K - Kalt Dyr (Obiesenpai)

Headmaster Cinna - (?)  
Professor Ebony, Niklaus Ebony (TheLastDarkovian)

Future Additions:

Team ?

Others

* * *

 **Alright I got the professor now I can start the fanfiction! (I'm tired of waiting for the Headmaster ill put him in later.) Finally, my partner can stop calling me out for not doing my work! (When I seriously I have been -_-)**

 **Alright first Episode air date is April 25th! Every Wednesday will be an update! So look out for them! Thank you all so much for the submissions! (And sorry for the long wait...)**

 **Also please follow our social media if you haven't already!  
Facebook - Lilac Galaxy  
Instagram - lilacgalaxyproductions  
Twitter - Lilac_Galaxy**

 **Also big shout out to my partner, my best online friend that I love with all my heart KorukuBR, if you have a CastingCallClub please her help out on her projects as well, a Love Live! Fandub one and a Minecraft Roleplay one! We would love to have your help!**


	4. Update

**Hello hello! Astonish441 here!**

 **Update between here and the air of my first chapter.**

 **Don't worry its still going to go up on April 25th.**

 **For those of you that have been accepted have discord? Would you mind coming over to my studio and help me pitch how you want your character to exactly go?**

 **For those of you that did not get accepted if you still want to be part of this story like the help I would appreciate it if you would lend a hand? Im just one person with 3 other things to worry about. If you have discord, thats where my studio is at its where I write.**

 **So if either the accepted/unaccepted would like to give their ideas on story building, that would help me so much!**

 **I am roleplay this out.**

 **Discord Name: Astonish441#2959**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 1: Team SMRK

**April 25th 2018 Update:  
** **Hello, hello! Astonish441 here! Here is the first chapter! I had huge writer's block for some reason, not knowing how I wanted to start this out. There was also my sickness getting to me because of this stupid weather. Its snowing in April!  
Anyway...hopefully this is a decent chapter? Its roleplayed best I can do by myself.  
Feedback is greatly acceptable!**

* * *

Abandon, empty like a ghost town. No human in sight as far as the eye could see. What was once a popular, human area, a place where people can eat, and see people arrive by boat, was now a place that's in shambles and in ruins.

A girl with short black hair that ends above the shoulders and green eyes, wears black glasses, a plain green t-shirt with a brown leather jacket, faded light blue jeans and combat boots is on top of a roof, she had a slight mint green aura around her, her eyes closed behind her black glasses, but was facing towards the once town that is now in ruins.

A boy with flat down black hair with an ahoge leaning to the side with also green eyes, who sports a dark green hooded jacket and a plain black shirt, red shorts with a black camouflage pattern and dark sketchers with no laces, comes up from downstairs through a ladder. He looks at the girl that is admitting a mint green aura.

"Hey Shayna, you done doing a survey yet or what?" the boy asked while looking at her.

The girl named Shayna didn't respond for awhile. After a few more moments she opened her eyes behind the black glasses and the mint aura went away, she then turn to look towards him, then back at the old town. She sighed.

"Yeah Makoto, I'm done. They seem to gone quiet."

Makoto laughed. "They must be scared that we're watching them!"

Shayna rolled her eyes, still not looking at him. "They knew we were around when you shouted out in happiness when you found a old limited edition comic book!"

Makoto slightly blushed. "Shut the fuck up! Anyway it's getting late we should start dinner." Without listening for a reply he head back down the ladder.

Shayna slightly smiled, then followed him down the ladder.

Down the ladder was a huge rounded room, a little kitchen and eating area to the right, hi-tech computer training area to the left and about 10 sleeping bags in the top most area.  
At the training area were two people about around the same age looking of Shayna and Makoto.

A girl with free flowing black hair that goes to the middle of her back with dual color eye colors, green and purple, left and right respectively. The girl wore a black leather jacket that is unzipped underneath a Greek/Roman muscle cuirass painted bronze, black baggy jeans and white tennis shoes. On her arms are dual bronze vambraces. In her hands she is wielding dual crossbows shooting bolts at her opponent.

Her opponent is a boy that is really tall, he has slightly long down to the bottom of his neck dirty blond hair. He wears bear fur that only covers his pecs, a short cape that goes down to the waist, leather slacks, and brown boots. On his hands bear fur wraps that goes up about halfway his forearms. He is wielding two battle axes in each hand. They have a runic design with veins on them, they seem to be glowing an icy blue color.

Both seem to have been at it for awhile. Off to the side 6 kids were watching them.

Shayna and Makoto walked towards them. Shayna clapped, the two looked at her. Shayna then spoke up.

"You guys seem tired, have you two been at it for awhile?"

The girl's crossbow disappeared, and the boy lowered his twin battle axes. The boy answered, "Uh...Yeah!"

The girl crossed her arms, "I could of finished that fight if Kalt didn't activate his semblance at a moment where I almost had him!"

Kalt just chuckled.

Makoto smiled at his teammates. "Its dinnertime. Whose turn was it tonight?" He looked at the other three.

Shayna looked thoughtful. Looking at Makoto, "In the SMRK order, you were last night soo… Rivera's turn!"

Rivera looks at Shayna and nodded. "Alright. What should I make?"

Shayna looked at her and then turned towards the 6 kids, "What do you guys think she should make?"

The 6 kids are post-war orphans. Team SMRK took them in and took care of them, the 6 of them looked thoughtful looked at each other and then one of them said, "Fried Chicken?"

Shayna looked at the kids then towards Rivera raising an eyebrow.

Rivera looked at Shayna at the exact moment, and nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"Great, Fried Chicken. Uh...do we have ale?" Kalt smiled kindly. His three teammates chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah big guy in the cooler." Shayna answered.

Kalt walked over to the cooler and grabbed a couple of bottles.

Rivera grabbed the meat from storage and started cooking.

After awhile of waiting for Rivera to finish cooking. They all sat at the dinner table.

Kalt made sure that all 6 kids got fried chicken each.

Makoto being the food hogger he was guarded his food from the children.

Shayna laughed, "My god Makoto! I guess old habits die hard! You were always like this back at Beacon!"

Makoto looked at Shayna, "Like you can talk! You still have that big mouth of yours never knowing how to keep yourself from getting into trouble!"

Shayna rolled her eyes. "Hey it's gotten better since the war broke out!"

Kalt chucked with a smile, "She's...not wrong!"

Makoto looked at Shayna and Kalt and then at Rivera. "At least I wasn't always so distant, never asking for help."

Rivera calmly raised in eyebrow at Makoto, "Fight me."

Makoto gave her a challenging look, "Gladly!

Shayna and Kalt laughed at Makoto's childish behavior and Rivera's calm nature.

The 6 kids looked at them while eating. One of them asked, "What was it like working as a team back at Beacon?"

The four of them looked at the kids, Shayna spoked up, "It was a interesting time! It was hard at first but we got through it, we became the top team in Beacon before the war."

The 6 kids eyes widened, "Can you guy tell us some memories?"

Shayna looked at the others, Makoto and Rivera just shrugged, Kalt smiled.

"Alright fine, let's see here..." Shayna thought...


	6. Chapter 2: Memories

**Hello, hello! Weekly update here. This is kinda a bit from the first update. Trying to divide up on how I wanted things to go, plus I am having writers block. I know how I want things to go, but writing/roleplaying it out not so much.**

 **Enjoy, sorry if its bad. Review my mistakes and ill try to improve them next week! Thanks!**

* * *

Getting off of the airship Shayna looked around. "Beacon Academy, I'm finally here." Shayna told herself. A mint green aura surrounded her, she had her eyes closed behind her black glasses. She turned her head left and then right. After a few moments the aura went away and she opened her eyes, she then started walking.

Shayna walked towards the academy. As she was walking someone bumped into her from behind. Making her stumble a bit. Wondering who bumped into her she turned around. A mint green aura surrounded her again. She sensed that this person was very tall male. The aura quickly went away.

The tall person turned around feeling that he bumped into someone.

"Uh...oh! My bad." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh it's cool." Shayna looked up at him with a neutral expression.

"Um...Are you a freshman here too? Oh...It's Kalt Dyr." Kalt smiled.

"Yeah, I'm new here, I just unbounded the airship. Shayna Prasinos, nice to meet you." Shayna slightly smiled.

"Then...I guess you are heading to...the entrance ceremony?"

"Yeah, I am and it's starting soon, so I'm going to go, I'll see you around." Shayna nodded and then turned around towards the building.

Kalt just simply smiled and waved goodbye.

As soon as Shayna reached the building she headed to the main auditorium, there a lot of people are gathering.

A few minutes later, a male that wears a red tattered scarf, a black vest with purple lining, white dress undershirt, faded jeans, and black boots, walks up on stage. He started to speak.

"Hello students, Welcome to a new year of Beacon Academy. I am Professor Niklaus Ebony. I am here on the Headmaster's behalf, they have somewhere else they needed to be. We are all here to be one thing. To be Huntsman, to fight the grim that's outside these walls. Be sure to give your best out there, or die trying. That is all." After that was said the professor walked off the stage and into the crowd of people.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, then chatted like nothing happen and went their separate ways.

Later that day everyone was to meet for a evening event to figure out groups.

They were suppose to travel to a temple in pairs, who ever they see first, far deep within the Emerald Forest and obtain a gem hidden in that temple.

Everyone was at the starting position to start the event.

"Alright everyone meet back at Beacon at Midnight. Good Luck and don't die. There are grim everywhere." Professor Ebony advise.

"Alright off you go!" He press a button and everyone shot up into the sky and towards the forest. Time to begin.

As soon as everyone was shot up into the sky, everyone used the weapon at their disposal and went in different directions.

Shayna took apart her bow staff, that are now dual sub-machine guns. Using the sub-machine guns she directed herself further into the forest.

Later after she self-judge how far she wanted to go, she put together her dual sub-machine guns and into a bow staff again. Spinning it over her head she slowly made her way down to the forest below, and proceeds to travel on foot.

A mint green aura around her show up. Her eyes close, she didn't move for a second. ' _There doesn't seem to be anything near me at this moment. Perhaps I should travel towards the temple.'_ Shayna's eyes still closed and mint green aura still resonating around her, she walks through the forest.

After a few moments later while walking she heard noises behind her. She stopped for a few minutes to try and detect the person. Shayna quickly turned around, opened her eyes, mint green aura diminished. "Whoever you are. Come on out. I know you're there."


	7. Chapter 3: Where it began

**Hey is the next upload. Sorry if this is short also. Im doing a lot of things for the end of the semester. So this is last on my list to worry about. But I hope you like it nonetheless. Its a chapter with all 4 of them on how they first meet.  
Again sorry if its not long.**

* * *

Someone tall came out from behind the wall of bushes. It was a male. He was rubbing his head sheepishly. It was Kalt Dyr. 

"Sorry...I uh. Didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Kalt said with a smile. 

Shayna did a small sigh. "Oh it's just you, I thought it was someone else. I see we've meet again Kalt." 

"Yeah...So since we found each other and uh... we need to be in pairs…." Kalt trailed off. 

"Yeah, lets go." Shayna nodded. 

They started walking again. Shayna admitted another mint green aura around her. Kalt looked at her in confusion. 

"Are you uh… using your semblance?" Kalt asked. 

Shayna nodded. "Yeah, it helps me sense the things around me." 

Kalt looked confused. "Senses things?" 

Shayna nodded again. "Yeah. I'm actually blind." 

Kalt looked slightly surprised. "Oh...uh..you're blind? Meaning...You can't see anything?" 

Shayna nodded again, but she didn't say anything afterwards. 

They walked in silence for most of the time until they heard something coming to their right. 

Shayna then immediately spoke up. "Careful Kalt, three beowulfs ahead." Shayna warned him while taking out her weapon that was attached to her back. 

Kalt knew it was time to fight. He equipped his dual battle axes. They had a runic look to them. 

The three beowulfs jumped out from the bushes and snarled at both Shayna and Kalt.

Kalt looked ready to take them down. But before he could two people from behind the three beowulfs killed them before Kalt could.

One of the two people was a girl that had two color eyes, wearing a greek style cuirass, the other was a boy, he had a flat black hair with an ahoge to the side.

The one with the ahoge spoke up.

"Ha! These guys were easy!" He sheathed his Rapier-Rifle looking weapon.

The girl with two eye colors, both of her weapons which was twin bronze swords disappeared from her hands.

Shayna cracked a small smile. "Hey those were our kills!"

The boy looked over at Shayna and Kalt. "I went all out, I see grimm, I kill them."

The girl next to him didn't say anything.

Kalt spoke up after putting away his twin battle axes. "Uh...um it seems like you guys made it far into the Emerald Forest."

The girl finally spoke up, "I did. I found this guy beating up a bunch of Beowulfs in a nearby clearing." 

"Like I said, I went all out! Haha!" The boy said as he put his hands on his hips with a prideful look on his face. 

"Shayna Prasinos by the way. Nice to meet ya." Shayna shook her head at the boy. 

"Oh...Uh Kalt Dyr is my name." Kalt merely smiled. 

The girl spoke up, "Rivera Jacquelyn Hyde. Rivera or Jacquelyn is just fine please." 

The boy spoke up after her. "Makoto Inazuka. Nice to meet ya too!" 

"Soo...uh were you two going to the temple before the beowulf pack?" Kalt asked. 

"Yeah we were." Rivera nodded. 

"I guess since it's our job to go there anyway. Why don't we all go?" Shayna offered. 

The other three just nodded in response. They all started heading out. 

After a few moments they finally reached the temple. Inside the temple was a wall full of gems. 

Both Shayna and Rivera stepped up to grab one. They both grabbed a Blue Sapphire, pocketed and headed out of the temple. 

"It's almost midnight. We should head back to the Academy." Shayna shrugged. 

"I agree." Kalt nodded. 

Both Shayna and Kalt started to walk, the other two following without saying anything. 

The ground suddenly shakes, and trees start to fall a few feet in front of them. 

Shayna's semblance activated. 

"It's a Deathstalker! It looks like it's time to fight!" Shayna told the others. 

The Deathstalker came running at full force. Stopping in front of the four. 

Kalt and Rivera switched out to their long distance weapons, Rocket Launcher and Crossbow respectively, trying to find any openings, Leaving both Shayna and Makoto to to take the charge towards the grimm. 

Shayna jumped and took out her bo staff, she did a downward smash on the head of the grim. 

Makoto took out his Rapier and went to stab its tail. 

Kalt shot out ice dust toward the grimm. It made ice shards around its legs, stopping it in its place. Kalt spotted the ice shards. 

"Shayna toss me a few ice shards!" Kalt shouted. 

Shayna after bashing the grim a few times did what she was told and broke a few ice shards and tossed them to Kalt. 

Kalt caught the Ice and held it in his hands adsorbing it all. 

Shayna looked at the Ice-Absorbed Kalt, backed off and switched to her dual submachine guns, letting Kalt switch to his Battle Axes.

Makoto and Rivera looked somewhat surprised at the tall guy, practically looking supercharged wildly swinging his axe at the grimm. 

Rivera, not wanting to risk her chance to hit the grimm, activated her semblance which splits herself into two, switched to bronze swords and started going over to slice the grimm all over. 

Makoto backed off and switched to his rifle with a bayonet on it and shot/stabbed the at the Deathstalker tail. 

After a few moments the grimm died and the battle with it was over. 

Everyone looked somewhat winded. 

Makoto did a small sigh. "You guys are pretty good at fighting! Kalt, you became an Ice Tank! Nothing stopped you!" He then laughed. 

Shayna chuckles a bit. "Its getting dark, let's head back the academy before a search party is sent after us." 

Shayna got up from the ground without listening for a reply. Kalt followed suit and followed Shayna leaving Makoto and Rivera. 

"I think it would be better to go back." Makoto got up from where he was and followed the other two.

Not wanting to be left behind. But having no choice Rivera got up and followed the three of them.


	8. Small Update

Small update! 

Im going to take tomorrow off. I need to finish my last 2 weeks of high school so that's going to be my main focus. I got college prep and among other things in the last sprint of things.

So no new chapter tomorrow or next week.

Ill be back on the 30th of May! So yeah see ya guys then.


End file.
